


Crush.

by Prettyunique



Series: Real person fiction. [1]
Category: Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, Rizzoli & Isles RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set during airing of the 1st season.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what are we cooking?”

“Um…I”

 

Angie phone rings.

 

“One sec.”

 

‘Hello…Oh hey…Yea…um…OK, well I’ll have to ask him but I’m sure he will be fine with it…about to do some cooking actually…

 

Jane laughs.

 

…OK we’ll see you guys there.’

 

Angie put’s the phone down.

 

“Who was that?”

“Sash.” Replies Angie

 

Monica nods a ‘Oh’.

 

“At first I thought it was your husband then you said…Oh my God.”

“What?” replies Angie

“You like her.”

“Yea.”

“I mean you LIKE her, like her.”

“What does that mean?” asks  Angie

“You have a little crush on Sasha.”

 

Silence.

 

“You’re kidding?”

 

Monica shakes her head smiling.

 

“I’m married.” Replies Angie

“So, doesn’t mean you can’t have crushes, you are human.”

“Also, not gay. Where’s this coming from?”

“You did that thing with your hair.”

“What thing?”

 

Angie’s phone rings.

 

‘Ok no problem…you sure you don’t want us to bring anything….actually that’s a good idea, You don’t want me to cook…thanks…Ok bye.

 

“Let me guess, Sasha.”

“What?” replies Angie

 

Monica points to Angie’s hair.

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Monica laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two's company, three's a crowd.

Angie dials Sasha

 

‘Hello.’

‘Hey…um I need to cancel Saturday.’ Replies Angie

‘Oh why?’

“Well Jay can’t make it so’

‘You can still come.’ Replies Sasha

‘err...’

‘Don’t worry it will just be us. Ed is away at work.’

‘Oh, OK sure.’

‘Should we say…6’

‘Sounds good.’ Replies Angie

 

Saturday

 

Sasha’s doorbell rings.

Sasha opens the door kissing Angie on the check.

They walk to the kitchen.

 

“Um I don’t want you to think…It’s not that I have a problem with Ed…”

“But you didn’t want to come alone to dinner with a couple.”

“Yea.” Replies Angie

“It’s alright I get it…hungry.”

“Starving.” Replies Angie

“Coming up, make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.”

 

Sasha comes back 5 minutes later with two plates.

 

“So where are the girls tonight.”

 

Sasha puts a plate in front of Angie.

 

“Thanks…they’re with their Grandma.”

 

30 minutes later 

 

“Mm that was delicious Sasha.”

“Glad you liked it…ready for desert.”

“There’s more?”

 

Sasha goes to the kitchen.

 

Angie’s phone bleeps a text.

Sasha comes back minutes later.

 

“Your phone was making noise.”

“Oh.”

 

Sasha picks up her phone.

 

“The shows been picked up for a second season.”

“Yea, I just got that message.”

“Good because, they couldn’t have left it like that.” Replies Sasha

 

Hours later.

 

“Oh my God is that the time.”

“I can’t believe we’ve been talking for that long.” Says Sasha

“I should go.”

“Well you can stay here if you wanted.”

“I don’t want to impose.” Replies Angie

“You won’t be. You might as well relax, go home in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Ok I’ll call my mum.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Sasha are filming the Sailor man episode.  
> The scene where Jane and Maura pretend to be a couple to get rid of Giovianni.

“Tell me what?” says Matthew

 

“Sasha”

“Um, that would be your line.” Replies Angie

“Oh sorry…I’m sorry.”

 

“And action.”

 

“Tell me what?” Matthew says again

 

“Cut.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Are you Ok?” asks Angie

“Yea, I’m fine.”

“You sure…are you sick?”

 

The director comes over to them.

 

“Is everything alright here.”

“Yea…I’m just...”

“Are you sick?” asks the director

 

Sasha shakes her head.

 

“I’m fine.”

“Ok…um…why don’t we, take 5.”

“We don’t need to, I’m fine.”

“Still, take 5 minutes.”

 

Sasha goes to her dressing room.

A minute later there’s a knock on her door.

 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

 

Sasha opens the door wider and Angie steps inside.

Sasha sits on the couch, while Angie sits in a chair opposite.

 

“Oh, do you want a drink?”

“I’m good.” Replies Angie

 

Angie looks at Sasha.

 

“What?”

“Sasha what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Replies Sasha

“You’ve been like this for weeks now.”

“Like what?”

 

Angie gets up sitting beside Sasha on the couch.

 

“Did I do something…just tell me.”

“No.”

“Then how come you flinch every time I touch you.”

“I don’t.”

 

Angie puts a hand on Sasha’s knee.

 

“See.”

 

Sasha sighs.

 

“It’s nothing you’ve done, it’s all me.”

“It’s not you it’s me…really”

 

Sasha smiles.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Sasha sighs.

 

“Ok, I’ve been having…feelings, and, I can’t get them out of my head.”

“About me?”

“About you.” Replies Sasha

“And these are not…bad feeling, are they?”

 

Sasha shakes her head slowly.

 

“Oh…Oh.”

“Yep, that’s the truth.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Yea I know, people have crushes all the time.” Replies Sasha

“No I mean…I’ve had the same feelings.”

“You have?”

 

Angie nods.

 

"About you...but you got that."

 

Sasha leans forward…there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.”

“Come in?” Angie whispers

 

The director opens the door.

 

“Are we ready to get back to it.”

“Yes.” Replies Sasha

 

The director leaves.

Sasha turns back to Angie.

 

“We should, probably get back to work.”

 

Angie sighs.

 

“Ok.”

 

Angie gets up walking to Sasha.

Sasha puts a hand on the door.

 

“Wait.”

 

Angie kisses Sasha on the lips.

 

“Ok, now we can go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Matthew plays Giovianni on the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and her family are on holiday during the Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 winter break.

“Hey…um…where were you at the weekend?”

“Just…um…went out, why?

“Well apparently I was with you. Which is fine, but I would have liked to have been warned”

 

Angie stops what she’s doing and looks at Monica.

 

“Jay called me.”

“What did you…”

“I covered for you.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“Thank you.”

“Who were you really with?”

“I was with Sash.” Replies Angie

“Alexander?”

 

Angie nods.

 

“Why couldn’t you have told him that.”

“I didn’t want him to know. And I panicked.”

“Panicked, why?”

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” replies Angie

 

The door opens, and Avery enters.

 

“Mum, Lucia and Leo are here.”

“Ok I’ll be right down.”

Avery leaves closing the door behind her.

 

“What?”

“She’s here, don’t you two spend enough time together during the show. And why did you need to say you were with me.”

“I guess I just felt guilty.”

 

Monica gives Angie a confused look.

 

”About me and Sasha....we're seeing each other."

“You’re having an affair.”

“Keep your voice down, yes.” Whispers Angie

“How long has this been going on?”

“3 months.” Replies Angie

“This isn’t just a crush is it? you love her…does she love you?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure? do you love Jay?”

 

Angie doesn’t answer.

 

“If the answer is anything but yes, you need to think about…”

“Divorce.” Answers Angie

“Have you and her spoke about this?”

“No because it’s been 3 months. I don’t want to lose her.”

“Ok keep doing this but, you can’t do it forever.”

“I know.” Replies Angie


	5. Chapter 5

2 Years later.

Back on the show Angie and Sasha are in Angie’s dressing room.

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in”

 

Janet walks in.

 

“Can you two come out for a second.”

“Is Lee here?” asks Angie

“Can you just…please.”

 

Angie looks at Sasha and they follow her outside.

 

“Can I get a bit of quiet please.”

“What’s going on?”

“Yea, where’s Lee.”

“Guys…shush” Replies Angie

 

Janet mouths ‘thanks’

 

Janet takes a deep breath.

 

“I was informed 5 minutes ago…”

 

A tear drops from Janet’s eyes.

 

“Lee was found in his apartment this morning.”

 

There’s a loud gasp.

 

Angie puts a hand to her mouth and the tears fall.

Sasha reaches over taking Angie’s hand.

 

“So, filming will be on pause until further notice”

“What happened?” asks Sasha

 

Janet shrugs shaking her head.

 

“You know as much as I do…go home, see your families. I’ll let you know.”

 

Sasha follows Angie to her dressing room.

Angie closes the door shut pulling Sasha into a hug.

Angie pulls away kissing Sasha on the lips

 

“I’m gonna go home see the girls.”

“Of course…call me.”

 

Angie nods.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Replies Angie

 

Sasha leaves Angie’s dressing room bumping into Janet.

 

“Are you ok?"

“How longs that been going on?”

“What?”

“Sasha don’t even, I just saw you kissing.”

“It’s not what you think.”

“Really?” replies Janet

"Can we talk about this somewhere else.”

 

Sasha and Janet go to Sasha dressing room.

 

“Well?”

 

Sasha points to the sofa. Janet takes a seat.

 

“How long?”

“About 3 years.”

“What?”

“Keep your voice down.”

 

Sasha sits beside Janet on the sofa

 

“Sorry…what about Ed…Jason.”

“I know, it’s a mess. But Janet you need to know this is not…we’re in love.”

“Oh Sasha.”

“I’m a horrible person…please don’t say anything.”

“It’s not really my place.” Replies Janet

“Thank you.”

“I can’t believe this has been going on for 3 years and no one knows.”

“We’ve been careful, today was a bad day.” Replies Sasha

“Yea”

 

Tears fall from Janet’s eyes.

 

“What happened?”

“You didn’t hear this from me...they said suicide”

“Suicide?”

“I know, I mean he came to work, he went home. I had no idea.”

 

Sasha hugs Janet.

 

2 weeks later.

Angie and Sasha are in bed at Sasha’s place.

Sasha gets out of bed kissing Angie.

 

“OK, I’m going to have a shower…what’s wrong.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Replies Angie 

 

Sasha plops into the chair opposite the bed.

 

“Is this because of Lee?”

“And Jay, mainly Jay.”

 

Sasha nods as a tear falls.

 

“We did say we’d stop when it got too much.”

 

Angie gets out of bed taking Sasha’s hand.

 

“No, I don’t want to stop.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I love you…I’m filling for divorce.”

“Wow.” Replies Sasha

“I still want to keep seeing you. I mean in a perfect world I’d have you all to myself but, I know it’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple.”

“What?”

“I love you, I don’t love him, not anymore.”

“Sash, you do not have to do this for me.”

“I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for me.” Replies Sasha

 

3 days later.

Angie takes Sasha’s hand pulling her into a dressing room.

 

“You know if you don’t want people to know about us you’re going about it the wrong way.”

“You’ve changed you’re mind…that’s why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“You have to understand; my husband’s family is very powerful. My mother in law is Sophia Loren.”

“I get it, I do.”

“Thank you.”

 

Sasha leans forward, Angie stops her with her hand.

 

"What happened to I love you, I don't love him."

"That hasn't changed, but..."replies Sasha

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

“Please...please don't do this to me."

 

Tears drop from Sasha's eyes.

 

"I love you."

“I love you too…I can’t keep doing this, it hurts too much…I’m sorry.”

 

Angie leaves and a tear drops from Sasha eye.


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks later.

Monica and Angie are in Angie’s kitchen making dinner.

Monica’s phone rings

 

‘Hello.’

 

Monica takes the phone away from her ear.

 

“It’s Sasha.”

“Why is she calling YOUR phone.”

“You tell me.” Replies Monica

“I’m not here.”

 

Monica puts the phone to her ear.

 

‘She’s…’

‘I already know she’s there.’

 

Monica takes the phone away from her ear

 

“You’re going to have to talk to her sooner or later.”

“I was hoping later.”

 

Monica sighs.

 

“Babe, you can’t avoid her forever.”

“Why not?”

“Because you two work together.”

 

Angie reluctantly takes the phone.

 

‘Hello.’

‘I wanted to see how you were. I read about you and Jason...I miss you." Replies Sasha

‘Sasha don’t…why are you making this harder than it needs to be.’

‘Don’t you miss me too.’

‘You know I do, but I have to be strong.’

‘You unfollowed me on twitter.’

‘So?’ replies Angie

‘I’m just saying if you don’t want people to think something is going on between us…our fans are pretty smart.’

‘Fine.’

 

Sasha sighs.

 

‘Is it going be like this forever?’

‘No, I just need to not speak to you for a while. So that I can get over you.’

 

“Mum are you Ok.” Asks Finley

“I’m fine why?”

“You’re crying…Is that Dad?”

“No, you're dad is fine.”

 

Finley looks at her.

 

“I promise, I'm just talking to a friend.”

“Are you sure?”

 

Angie nods.

 

“I’m fine, really?”

 

Finley leaves the kitchen.

 

‘I got to go.’

‘Ok.’ Replies Sasha

‘Don’t...call me again…please’

‘OK…I”

 

Angie hangs up

 

“…love you.”

 

4 weeks later Angie and Sasha are back at work filming for season 5.

 

“Hey, you want to go over some lines.”

“Yea.” Replies Sasha

 

Sasha follows Angie to her dressing room.

 

“Guess you’re over me then.”

“Never.” Replies Angie

 

She takes a seat in the nearest chair.

 

“But I still want us to be friends. I hope you want that too.”

“I do.”

 

A minute passes.

 

“Can I hug you?” asks Sasha

 

Angie nods pulling Sasha into a hug.

Angie pulls away first.

 

“I just want you to know that I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Replies Angie 

 

Angie wipes a falling tear from Sasha’s eyes.

 

“Don’t cry, you’ll mess up you’re make up.”

 

Angie turns to leave and Sasha grabs Angie’s hand.

Angie turns around smiling.

Then she continues to the door and Sasha doesn’t let go of Angie’s hand until she has to.

 

2 years later at the finale episode recording.

 

Angie walks up to two members of the crew.

 

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing…it doesn’t matter.”

 

Angie folds her arms.

 

“You don’t know do you?”

“Know what?” replies Angie

“About her and Edoardo.”

 

Angie unfolds her arms.

 

“Come on.”

“They’re getting divorced.”

“Nah, she would have told me.”

“I guess you’re not as close as you thought.”

 

Angie knocks on Sasha dressing room.

Sasha opens the door. A friend of Sasha’s is sitting on the sofa.

 

“Sorry, I can come back.”

“No it’s alright, come in.”

 

Angie steps inside.

 

“Tasha, give us a minute.”

“Of course.”

 

Tasha leaves.

Angie and Sasha sit on the sofa

 

“What’s up.”

“Is it true?” asks Angie

“Is what true?”

“Sash.”

 

Sasha nods.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I heard you’d been going on dates.”

“When would have found the time.” Replies Angie

“It’s not true?”

“No, Sasha you’re the love of my life, I couldn’t.”

 

Sasha leans forward kissing Angie.

 

“I missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Replies Sasha

“I don’t care about that.”

 

Angie kisses Sasha.

Sasha pulls away.

 

“I don’t…”

 

Sasha sighs.

 

“What?” replies Angie

“I don’t want to hide, me and you, no secrets.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Replies Angie

 

Sasha leans forward…

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“Yea.”

 

A women opens the door.

 

“One minute.”

“We’ll be right there.” Replies Sasha

 

The woman closes the door.

Sasha and Angie stand.

Angie stats walking to the door, but Sasha stays where she is.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“You look so sexy in that dress.”

 

Angie smiles.

 

“So do you.” Replies Angie

 

2 hours later

 

Sasha leans forward…

 

“Don’t, I’m a mess.”

“I don’t care, you’re beautiful to me.” Replies Sasha

 

Sasha kisses Angie.

Jordan leans over to Lorraine.

 

“They know we can see them right.”

“I think they do.” Smiles Lorraine

“You knew about this?”

“Not for sure, but I think this confirms it.”

 

2 months later.

Sasha and Angie are at Angie’s place.

 

“Have we decide yet.”

“Yea, Furious 7.” Replies Finley

“No, it has to be something we all can watch.”

“Besides I haven’t seen the last 6 so, I’d be lost.” Replies Sasha

 

Finley smiles.

Sasha smiles, then she stops.

 

“You Ok?”

“Yea, I just miss the kids.”

 

Angie hugs Sasha.

 

The doorbell rings.

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

Seconds later.

 

“Um…you both better come see this.” Shouts Finley

 

Sasha follows Angie to the front door.

 

“Lucia...Leo”

“Mum.”

 

Sasha hugs her kids.

 

“Where’s your Dad?”

 

Sasha looks behind them. Ed is sitting in his car.

He picks up his phone dialling a number.

Sasha’s phone rings.

 

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you…I’ll pick them up Friday.”

 

He hangs up.

 

“I’ll take their bags to the room.”

“Thanks Finley.”

 

Finley nods.

 

“We were just about to watch a movie, want to join us?” asks Angie

 

Lucia and Leo nod.

 

“Good, go through.”

 

Angie hugs Sasha. And they go back into the living room holding hands.

 

“So which is it.”

 

Finley sighs, sitting back down.

 

“Just put on Inside out.”

“I’ve seen that.” Replies Emery

“Too bad.” Says Avery

“What about Cinderella, I haven’t seen that.”

"Cinderella?"

"The new version obviously."

“No way.” Replies Finley

“Ok, Ok…hands up if you want to watch Cinderella.”

 

Only Emery puts her hands up.

 

“Mum.”

“Sorry baby, seen it.”

“Inside out it is then.” Replies Angie

“Look mum, you’re on Tv.”

“Well we don’t have to watch that.”

“No wait, turn it up I want to hear this.” Replies Sasha

 

“What are you going to do now that the show is over.”

“I’m just going to be mum right now. I’m going to spend time with family.”

“Does that include Sasha.”

 

Angie smiles.

 

“Yes, the rumours are true…I’m not gonna go through the ins and outs because that’s between us.”

 

“I guess the word is out now.” Say’s Sasha

 

“But…we’re very happy.”

“Thank you for sitting down to talk to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Replies Angie

 

Sasha smiles at Angie.

 

“We ready?”

 

Everyone nods.

 

“Have you really never seen the other Furious movies?” Asks Finley

 

Sasha shakes her head.

 

“We should watch them.”

“I’d like that.” Replies Sasha


End file.
